<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No necesitamos correr by CupDanCake2o3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300661">No necesitamos correr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupDanCake2o3/pseuds/CupDanCake2o3'>CupDanCake2o3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolin loves his brother, Book 02: Words of Radiance Spoilers, Brother/Brother Incest, But I'll see what I can do, Chapter 56, Chapter 57, Concern, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to label, I love this ship, Incest, Jealousy, Kaladin does not accuse Amaram, Kaladin is a good friend, M/M, Semi AU?, The fight ends differently, There is a kiss, Why doesn't anyone write about this?, and Renarin loves Adolin, english is not my first language, honor is dead, i forgot it, they do not realize, this is just too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupDanCake2o3/pseuds/CupDanCake2o3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si el capítulo 57 de WoR no hubiera terminado con Kaladin siendo encarcelado?, ¿Y si no hubiera acusado a Amaram?, ¿Y si en medio de la lucha Adolin se da cuenta de que siente algo más que amor fraternal por Renarin?, ¿Y si Renarin lo ha sentido todo el tiempo pero tiene miedo de arriesgarse?</p><p> </p><p>Esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza más tiempo del que me gustaría reconocer, añádale un poco de celos y Kaladin siendo (sorprendentemente) algo más que gruñidos y ceños fruncidos tendrás la combinación perfecta para este fic.</p><p> </p><p>Amo a Renarin, ¿Ya lo dije?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin &amp; Renarin Kholin, Renarin Kholin / Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No necesitamos correr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Después de pasar mucho tiempo buscando algún fanfic de esta pareja por todo sitio web que se me pasó por la mente, finalmente me decidí por escribir el mío propio. Se que es un ship un tanto extraño pero ellos con tan lindos juntos, añádale a eso a Renarin como uno de mis personajes favoritos... simplemente me dejé llevar y salió esto.</p><p>Si lo odias puedes decirlo en los comentarios (amablemente por favor), y si lo amas... pues, también puedes decirlo en los comentarios.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras Renarin observaba la espalda de su hermano que caminaba hacia la arena tuvo un mal presentimiento, de esos que te dejan un dolor de estómago que persiste por el resto del día. Algo se sintió incorrecto, como si su hermano estuviera caminando directo a una trampa, directo a su muerte.</p><p>Se dirigió a sentarse junto a su padre esperando que el agujero en su estomago se fuera, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien. Por supuesto que esto no funcionó. Pero en cuanto su hermano levantó la vista, como buscando a alguien, y sus miradas chocaron, el joven le dio la sonrisa más dulce del mundo. Toda preocupación desapareció del cuerpo de Renarin. Este sentimiento contra el que siempre luchaba salió a flote y lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adolin no se sintió bien. Podría haber sido los nervios del combate, decepcionar a su padre y seguir con esta lucha de poder que tenían Sadeas, también podría haber sido la cita que debería ese día con la chica de cabello rojo y que no estaba tan seguro de querer tenerla como el día que la planearon o también podría haber sido la mirada de desolación que tenía Renarin cuando volteó de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la arena. </p><p>Posiblemente era esta última, y posiblemente era esta misma la razón por la que ignoró el saludo de Shallan a fin de encontrar a su hermano en la multitud. Era una suerte que el color del uniforme de su padre, y de todos los que estaban a su cargo, se diferenciara del resto ya que fue más fácil encontrar a su hermano con su perfecto azul Kholin. En cuanto lo vio le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas, y solo por un instante, se perdió en su mirada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kaladin observaba todo con ojos calculadores, no había sido entrenado de la manera correcta, pero sabía reconocer cuando algo iba mal, nadie necesitaba ayudarlo con eso, a su joven edad ya había vivido lo suficiente para saber que algo era incorrecto aquí. Tal vez lo que agravó esa sensación era la sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción que tenía Sadeas en la cara, o la cara impasible de la jueza o también podría haber sido la expresión de inmensa preocupación que tenía Renarin en la cara.</p><p>El tiempo que Renarin había sido parte del puente cuatro, obligándolo a convivir con ellos y poco a poco entrando en confianza, se dio cuenta de sutiles gestos, miradas e incluso acciones que denotaban que el chico no se sintió cómodo. Y esta era una de ellas, pero aun así, no era motivo para tal preocupación. </p><p>Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado alarmado por lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la inteligente cabeza de Renarin. Después de todo, Kaladin pudo haber sido un desastre de ceños fruncidos y gruñidos pero eso no significaba que no tenía sentimientos o que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El duelo había comenzado y Adolin se veía bastante bien, con esa confianza implícita que Zahel de alguna manera te enseñaba a tener.</p><p>Todo marchaba bien hasta que de repente ya no lo hacía. Renarin observaba con ojos horrorizados a su hermano siendo atacado brutalmente por los cuatro portadores de esquirlada, oía a su padre y Elhokar hablar a un lado suyo pero Adolin se estaba quedando sin tiempo con cada palabra que planeaban. </p><p>Así que sin nada más que pensar, Renarin corrió a buscar una armadura y una hoja para unirse al duelo con su hermano. Cabe aclarar que la parte de la armadura ocupaba demasiado tiempo así que simplemente tomó una hoja, a pesar de los espeluznantes gritos que siempre resonaban en su cabezas cuando hacía esto, y entró en la arena.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adolin estaba en una esquina siendo sometido por los tres portadores de esquirlada cuando advirtió que Renarin estaba parado en la arena, con una hoja sostenida por ansiosas manos. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente con evidente preocupación. Era de saber común que su hermano odiaba el duelo y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esto, así que el hecho de que estaba aquí por el lo hacía sentir inmensamente cálido; sin embargo, la preocupación por lo que le pasaría a su hermano seguía ahí.</p><p>Relis le susurró que si se atrevía a rendirse, destrozarían a Renarin. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que eso le traería: su pequeño hermano en sus brazos, desangrándose. Cerró los ojos por el repentino dolor que esta visión le trajo, no, no quería esto. Así que tomó todo el coraje posible y trató de esquivar el próximo ataque que venía hacia él.</p><p>Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó pero no podía solo contra esos tres, aun menos con la preocupación de lo que podría pasarle a su hermano. Aunque Relis le aseguró que Aprobadar no le haría daño al chico parecía buscar darle un golpe crítico a su hermano.</p><p>Todo parecía perdido para ambos chicos cuando alguien más saltó hacia la arena.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shallan en verdad estaba confundida, confundida, preocupada y un tanto molesta. Adolin había ignorado el saludo que ella le había ofrecido. Además conforme avanzó la pelea se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído su prometido. ¿Por qué no detenían este duelo ya? ¿Acaso no veían que Adolin a penas y podía seguir con esto?</p><p>Para terminar con sus nervios, Renarin se había unido al duelo con nada más que una hoja sostenida con manos temblorosas. Sabía, por las malas lenguas, que Renarin no era un duelista, que apenas y había terminado el entrenamiento y que era el hijo menospreciado de Dalinar; porque dónde Adolin era todo sonrisas coquetas, un gran luchador y uno de los jóvenes que tenían un gran potencial para ocupar el puesto político que se le ofrecía por ser el hijo mayor de un alto príncipe, Renarin era todo lo contrario.</p><p>No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Renarin ya había sido despojado de la hoja, esto pintaba cada vez peor así que le pidió a Patrón que evitara la prematura muerte del joven príncipe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"El honor ha muerto, pero veré que puedo hacer". Después de decir esas palabras cargadas de un significado que ni el mismo entendía del todo, Kaladin se arrojó a la arena con lanza en mano. </p><p> </p><p>Kaladin coordinó su ataque con Adolin, ambos querían proteger al joven Renarin pero necesitaban que los portadores de esquirlada se rindieran para poder acabar esto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Después de lo que parecieron horas en combate, todo había terminado. Finalmente el rey indicó el final del duelo y ofreció un premio. Kaladin jadeaba ruidosamente, intentando que el oxígeno regresara a sus pulmones, recargado contra una pared intentado absorber los últimos residuos de luz tormentosa. Y seguiría así, si no fuera porque al desviar la mirada alta casi en cámara lenta como Renarin se estaba desmayando, tomó última bocanada de aire y se dirigió rápidamente a su lado para detener la inminente caída del príncipe. </p><p>Vio como Adolin apretó la mandíbula en cuanto Renarin perdió la consciencia, pareció vacilar un poco con el curso de acción, pero finalmente levantando la voz gritó "Como premio, exijo el Derecho de Desafío. ¡Exijo batirme en duelo contra el príncipe alto Sadeas, aquí y ahora, como desquite por los crímenes que cometió contra mi casa ". Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud, todos los ojos puestos en el alto príncipe.</p><p>Finalmente, Sadeas caminó con paso vacilante hacia el área de duelo, en ese momento los armeros corrieron a buscar y colocar la armadura al alto príncipe. Adolin sintió una tremenda satisfacción al ver la ira y el miedo en los ojos del traidor, pero seguía estando muy presente la preocupación por su hermano; en medio de la duelo, cuando parecía que su hermano estaba acabado tuvo una <em>revelación</em>, pero no estaba en el momento correcto para reflexionarlo. Así que tomó toda su incomodidad y la lanzó hacia el fondo de su mente al mismo tiempo que observaba al chico del puente caminar hacia la salida con su hermano en brazos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kaladin estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse al siguiente duelo, así que terminó caminando hacia la entrada de la arena con Renarin en sus brazos. En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, un sin fin de personas lo rodearon exigiendo que fuera llevado junto con Renarin hacia los médicos.</p><p>Le pidieron colocar al joven en una especie de camilla, siendo el mismo llevado a otra, en un lugar más alejado. Se resistió a esto, demasiadas personas ya le he fallado a Renarin y lo que menos podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, así que eso hizo.</p><p>Con la confianza de que ambos estaban juntos y en buenas manos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Renarin despertó sobresaltado, estaba todo muy oscuro, lo último que recordaba era escuchar al portador de la armadura verde gritar que se rendía al mismo tiempo que los gritos en su cabeza se hacían más fuertes y simplemente todo se volvió negro para él.</p><p>Recordar como había fallado miserablemente en su propósito de proteger a su hermano lo hizo sentirse repentinamente desolado. Una sinfonía que lo hizo sollozar se desató en su cabeza, pero esta vez no eran las voces que escuchaba cada que sostenía una hoja, esta vez eran las voces de todos aquellos que alguna vez le dijeron lo inútil e inservible que era como persona, cosas que comenzó a creer conforme pasaron los años y que ahora hacían que no pudiera detener la línea de pensamiento que hacía sentir miserable.</p><p>Adolin, que yacía sentado y dormitando incómodamente en una silla, se despertó con los sollozos ahogados de su hermano y al momento se levantó y lo rodeó con los brazos en un intento de calmarlo. El cuerpo de Renarin reaccionó instintivamente, aferrándose con los brazos al pecho de Adolin y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de este mismo. El hermano mayor comenzó a susurrar cumplidos amorosos y palabras tranquilizantes, al paso de unos minutos, esta acción tuvo el efecto deseado de calmar a su pequeño hermano, que había terminado sentado en su regazo.</p><p>En ese momento Renarin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba con su hermano, normalmente no le molestaría la posición ni las palabras calidamente susurradas, pero desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos no tan fraternales por Adolin tenía miedo de ser despreciado por la persona que más amaba.</p><p> </p><p>Adolin en verdad no quería revelar sus sentimientos cuando él ni si quería había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, pero ver a su hermano siendo tan vulnerable ante él, la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para mostrarle esta cara de él hizo que se estremeciera y su corazón comenzara a martillear como loco. Y en un momento de locura, juntó sus frentes, observó como los ojos de Renarin se abrían con sorpresa y temor, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de sus acciones le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios, al tiempo que susurraba un tembloroso "te amo".</p><p>El cerebro de Renarin se había congelado en el momento en que su hermano había decido que besarlo en medio de una crisis era una buena idea, quiero decir, realmente era una buena idea pero no lo esperaba así que no tuvo tiempo de responder el beso antes de que su hermano se separara y dijera algo que lo dejó aun mas sorprendido.</p><p>"Y-yo, no se que decir Adolin". Dijo Renarin mientras rompía el cálido silencio que se había formado.</p><p>"No tienes que decir nada". Respondió Adolin mientras volvía a juntar sus frentes y cerraba los ojos.</p><p>Renarin cerró los ojos al igual que su hermano mientras su sorpresa se iba, dejando paso a una extraña felicidad y alivio que sintió en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su hermano correspondía sus sentimientos. No queriendo arruinar el momento pero sin querer seguir ocultándolo más susurró:</p><p>"No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado esto"</p><p>Fue el turno de Adolin de quedarse pasmado, la idea de que su hermanito hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos mucho antes que él lo hizo estremecerse. Ahora comenzó a entender el extraño comportamiento que estuvo teniendo Renarin cuando estaba cerca de él.</p><p>"Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto, pero no será en este momento Adolin". Renarin volvió a romper el silencio que se había creado.</p><p>"Lo sé, yo solo ..." Y antes de que pudiera continuar Renarin lo volvió a besar, esta vez dejando toda esa inocencia del primer beso atrás, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adolin, éste a su vez lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.</p><p>Adolin apretó la cintura de Renarin haciéndolo jadear, y este aprovechó para profundizar el beso, metiendo suavemente su lengua en la boca de Renarin. Su hermano aceptó gustoso el contacto y aunque Adolin estaba seguro de que era su primer beso el chico se estaba esforzando.</p><p>Renarin de repente se separó, jadeante y con las mejillas sonrojadas y le dio a su hermano una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante. Estaba por decir algo cuando empezaron a  tocar la puerta de la habitación, ambos se separaron al instante, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaban haciendo.</p><p>Adolin se levantó de la "camilla" en la que había terminado sentado y fue a abrir la puerta, ambos vieron como Shallan entró con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Renarin. Después de unos minutos se retiró con su prometido, dándole al joven las buenas noches y planeando entre murmullos lo que harían al día siguiente para animarse después del agobiante día que todos habían tenido.</p><p>Adolin no le dirigió una segunda mirada a su hermano, pero antes de retirarse le dio un suave apretón a su mano, Renarin intuyó que eso significaba que mañana tendrían una larga e incómoda conversación.</p><p>Al estar completamente seguro de que su hermano se había marchado con la chica de cabello rojo, Renarin decidió que era un buen momento para comenzar nuevamente su línea de pensamientos miserables, después de todo, Adolin se casaría con Shallan. Y le gustara o no la situación, esta era su realidad.</p><p>Estaba dispuesto a lamentarse cuando Kaladin con una expresión llena de sorpresa salió de un rincón oscuro de la habitación y dijo:</p><p> </p><p>"¿Que mierda acabo de ver?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Déjame un kudo y un comentario (si quieres) si te ha gustado esto. Es el primer trabajo que me atrevo a publicar de este fandom.<br/>Lamento las faltas de ortografía que podría haber, aun no tengo beta :(, pero si encuentras una tampoco dudes en señalarla.</p><p>Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr y Twitter como DanoSaurio1329 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>